


Find Our Worth

by aintitfun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times it was okay and one time it almost wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Our Worth

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline is weird, just go with it. Trigger warning for self harm.

“What are you doing?” Jenna asked Tyler as he tried on a floral robe in Forever 21.

He twisted back and forth in front of the mirror. “I don’t know. I think I might wear it on stage.”

She smiled and grabbed her things as she headed to the dressing room. “Okay Tyler.”

——

“What are you doing?” Jenna questioned as Tyler walked her through the sports store. “You never buy your shorts from here and I just bought you a new basketball.” 

“Ski mask, ski mask, ski mask…” Tyler mumbled to himself as he continued his search. “Aha! found it.” He grabbed a black balaclava and ran the material through his fingertips.

“Um, do you plan on robbing a bank or something?” Jenna cocked her hip and ran a hand through her hair.

Tyler shook his head. “On stage.”

Jenna raised her eyebrows knowingly as he grabbed two masks and headed to check out. “And one for Josh?” Tyler nodded, his mind focused somewhere else entirely. “Okay Tyler.”

——  
“What is he doing?!” Jenna yelled above the crowd as Tyler climbed onto the scaffolding at the LC pavilion. She clutched onto Mrs. Joseph’s arm as they both watched the man they love dangle precariously from the metal covering. 

In the dressing room, Jenna crossed her arms and stared him down as he tried to explain. “It’s not a big deal. I just have to get their attention somehow. I want to get the guy at the bar to stop filling his glass.”

“And you’re willing to risk your life to do that?”

Tyler covered his face and groaned. “I’m sorry, okay? I wish that it made more sense.”

Jenna sighed and flopped down next to him on the couch. “Okay Tyler.”  
——  
“What are you doing?” Jenna tried to keep her voice calm as she approached her boyfriend on the bathroom floor. She stared at the blood pooling on his thigh.

“I couldn’t… everything was just… too loud.” Tyler pulled his legs close to his chest as he rocked himself back and forth. “It just got too loud, Jen. I needed to quiet them down.” He picked up the razor from the floor and held it in front of his face. “This keeps them quiet.” 

Jenna bit her lip to keep from crying. “Tyler, can I have that please?”

He handed it over without a fight and tucked his face into his crossed arms. “I’m sorry. I’m really sorry.” 

She tossed the blade in the trash and sat down next to Tyler on the floor. She pulled him in close and gently stroked his hair. “It’s okay Tyler.”

——

Jenna rolled over to find warm sheets where Tyler’s sleeping body was supposed to be. She groaned and rolled out of bed. She carefully made her way down to the cold basement to find Tyler pounding away on his keyboard with his headphones plugged in. She reached over and flicked the lights on and off a few times to make her presence known. He jerked around and smiled at her sleep figure. “What are you doing?” Jenna asked through her yawn. 

Tyler slid his headphones off and turned around to face her. He shrugged and played with the cord on his headphones. “Couldn’t sleep.” 

Jenna walked over and sat next to him on the small bench. She slid her fingers over the plastic keys. “Were the thoughts too loud?”, she asked tentatively.

Tyler’s head shot up and he glanced at his girlfriend with wide eyes. “I…” She laced her fingers with his in her lap. “Yeah, it was too much.”

Jenna rubbed her thumb against the thin black tattoo on his wrist. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. “Okay Tyler.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write something cute and then it kind of wasn't. I really like insomnia!tyler, okay? let me know if I should tag anything else btw.


End file.
